


Hammerhead

by caroisswriting (CarolimePie)



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Injury, Enemies to Friends, Family to enemies to family again, Gang AU, I dont know what the fuck its called, Kidnapping, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), probably, this wont be too dark i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-29 00:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolimePie/pseuds/caroisswriting
Summary: "I could turn it all to ashJust for the fleeting joy I'd get from addingMore smoke to the sky"--lyrics and title from Hammerhead by Penelope scott
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Prologue- goodbye forever

**Author's Note:**

> if youre seeing this from a subscription email, this is my pseud! I've moved a couple of old fics here and will probably be adding others because i have So many aus but i also don't have the motivation to update them all  
> ps:i have no idea if you get emails from pseuds

_ All I really know is that I'm never coming home _

_ And I'm sorry that I didn't tell you so _

The pen in Techno's hand is judging him as he tries again and again to write. He knows he needs to, he knows that the sun will be rising soon and Phil will be waking up. He knows that if Phil sees him leaving, he might try to stop him, he might try to make Techno stay. 

Techno can see how it could play out. He can’t get it out of his head, for fucks sake. 

They’ve had the conversation- argument, whatever- before, and it always goes the same.

_ “Just let me  _ **_leave_ ** _ , Phil. I’m not good for you all here. All I do is hurt everyone.” _ _   
_ _ “Techno,  _ **_please._ ** _ We love you, it doesn’t matter what you do, we’re always gonna lo-” _ _   
_ _ “So you’re gonna make me stay? Even when we all know it hurts all of us?” _ _   
_ _ “...” _ _   
_ _ “Goodnight, Phil.” _

He looses a shaky breath. No use in dwelling on the past. What did his old friend always say? Look towards the future.

~~**Dear Da** ~~ **Phil,**

**I’m leaving. I can’t stay here anymore. It hurts too much. I can’t be sorry, because I know it’s for the best.**

_ I'm gonna get an internship, and then I'll get a job _

_ And then I'll pack all of my shit up and fucking go _

**Try not to worry about me. I know how to get money, I can take care of myself just fine.**

**Please don’t try to find me. I don’t want to be found. It’s better if you just forget about me.** ~~**I know it won’t be ha** ~~

**I don’t know what you could tell Tommy. Maybe it’s best to tell him I’m dead. He’s too young to know about any of this shit anyway.**

_ I'll go to Mexico, I'll go to Canada. I'll mail myself to New York City in a box _

_ You'll never hear from me again save for an envelope I'll send containing 50 billion dollars and some photographs of dogs _

**Wilbur, if you’re seeing this: take care of Tommy for me. He likes it when you play with his hair, even if he doesn’t admit it. Keep that turtle hat safe, he thinks it makes him invincible.**

**Phil. Take care. Again, try not to worry. I’ll be just fine.** ~~**without you** ~~

**-Techno**

The scissors next to his paper gleams in the lamp-light. Wilbur shifts in his bed for a moment, and he freezes. He waits until his br- until Wilbur’s breathing returns to normal to part his hair and raise the scissors. 

Cut off the pink, leave the brown.

It’s ironic, isn’t it? Leaving his family while keeping his roots?

Well, they all loved his hair. He supposes he’ll leave everything they love on the page and take the hate with him. 

_ For half of my short life, I've kept a drawer in my room for all the little trinkets I consider gold _

“Phil? Have you seen Techno?”   
“I… I think you should see this, son.”   
Wilbur’s forehead creases in concern. Phil looks distraught- a look he almost never sports. His familiar smile is gone, with something akin to grief to replace it. He hands him a letter, Technos familiar scrawl spread across it. 

As his eyes scan the page, he feels as if a large boulder had been dropped in his stomach- this can’t be true.

He says as much, voice thick.

He knows his words are fools' hope. He’s heard their arguments loud and clear, memories of cupping his hands over Tommy's ears as their shouts ring through the house.

“It was sitting on my bedside table when I woke up.”

_ Well, sharks are smooth if you pet them one way _

_ They are spiky, pet the other _

When Tommy asks about Techno, he can only sigh.

“I’ll tell you when you’re older, Toms.”   
He finds himself low on patience the rest of the day, snapping at Phil for even asking how he’s doing.

There’s one more thing he and Techno share in common. 

_ And my mom said that if they stop moving, they'll die _

Technos bag is hanging off his shoulder as he walks through the streets, hiding any anxiety behind a mask of cool confidence.

_ Hammerheads swim past, I've got my face up against the glass _

He walks into the first fighting ring he sees and finds the highest better he can.

He walks out with bruised knuckles, a split lip, and a wad of cash.

_ As I whisper to my brothers, “as will I” _


	2. "He says he's your brother."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which wilbur is a dumbass and techno is angry

"Excuse me, where can I find Technoblade? I need to speak with him urgently."

The bartender gave him a once-over, eyeing his white button-up and messy hair. "Who are you, and what makes you think  _ you _ can see the boss?"

"My name's Wilbur. I need to see Techno,  _ now. _ "

With a snort, the bartender made a shooing motion with one hand. "That's what they all say. Come back when you've got something worthwhile to say."

"What if I told you he's my brother?"

He set down the glass he was polishing. "The boss doesn't have a brother. He doesn't have any family, he told me himself."

"Well, he lied. I'm standing right here, and I know he's my brother."

A heavy hand landed on Wilbur's shoulder. "Is this guy botherin' you?"

Rolling his eyes, the bartender made a vague gesture. "Take him to the boss. He's saying he's his brother."

"Yessir." The hand on his shoulder pushed, ushering him in the direction of the back. 

He was led to a single wooden door at the end of a hall. Burned in the middle was a crown, staring at him in disapproval. 

The hand on his shoulder lifted, knocking on the door once.

"Boss? You've got someone here to see you."

"Tell them to go to hell." Techno's familiar rumble came from inside the room, annoyed and impatient. 

"He says he's your brother."

Silence. The door flew open, and Techno was there, eyes full of fire. He glanced at Wilbur. His expression barely shifted, any familiarity masked. 

"Techno, I need to talk to you. It's important."

He raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?"

"It's  _ me, _ Techno. Your brother- it's  _ Wilbur. _ "

"I don't have a brother." He looked past Wilbur. "I have never seen this man in my life, actually."

"I can take care of him if you'd like, boss."

"No, I can handle it." Techno seized Wilbur's shirt. "Leave us." Hauling him inside, Techno closed the door behind them.

Wilbur opened his mouth to talk again, but Techno slapped a hand over his mouth. He stared at the door, features set in focused anger. Footsteps echoed away, eventually fading to silence. 

When the room was quiet, he loosed a sigh, removing the hand and collapsing into a nearby chair.

"Wilbur, what the  _ hell _ are you doing here? How did you even find me?"

" _ What was I meant to do? _ You leave us one night with a single letter-"

"One that said  _ specifically _ not to find me."

"Well, I chose to  _ ignore _ that in favor of finding Tommy, who's been  _ missing for almost a month now. _ Not that you care though, clearly. I forgot that you 'have no family.' Silly me."

Techno dragged a hand through his hair, hair that was so much shorter than the last time Wilbur had seen it. 

"You do realize that this is a fucking gang, right? Wilbur, do you know what would happen if you went  _ waltzing _ out there again, talking all about how we're brothers?"

"What does it matter?"

"Almost everyone in that room wants me fucking  _ dead. _ They all want power, they all want the position I'm in. If I were to suddenly have a brother, you would have a target on your back the size of Russia."

"But you  _ do _ have a brother! You have a whole family-"

" **_I have no family!_ ** " Techno shouted with a fury he had never seen. "Not anymore. I can't." All flame faded away, replaced with soft sadness. 

Wilbur pushed down the urge to cry, to scream, to throw the nearest object at the wall. 

"Fine. I'll leave you to run your  _ gang. _ " He turned, heading towards the door. 

Techno's hand lashed out, gripping his wrist. "Stop."

"Wha- make up your fucking  _ mind! _ Do you want me to stay or not?"

"They're all expecting me to kill you. If I don't, one of them will. Or you'll be kidnapped the moment you pass by an alley." His grip loosened. "I'll help you. Just not as your brother."

There was a pang in Wilbur's chest at that. "Okay. As long as you'll help."

"What happened to Tommy?"

"We don't know. He was at the house all day, being his normal self. Then the next morning, he was gone."

"There was nothing? No signs?"

"Nothing. The cops searched the whole house: it's like he was never there to begin with."

"How's Phil?"

"He hasn't stopped searching. When the cops closed the file, he went down to the station and screamed at the chief 'till he lost his voice."

"So you tracked me down." Wilbur nodded. "How? How did you even find me?"

"It took a while. But only you would go by the name 'Boar' and fight with a sword in a gang."

Techno snorted. "Guess I need to be more subtle."

"Anyway," They both said at the same time. Their eyes met, and for a moment they were kids again, twins who always accidentally spoke in unison. 

"So, Tommy," Techno said, shaking his head. 

"Tommy." 

"He just... disappeared? Just like that?"

"Yep. You'd think that with someone like  _ Tommy, _ he'd go kicking and screaming, right?"

"Mhmm. I don't like this at all."

"Do you have any ideas?"

Techno shook his head. "None." Standing, he unsheathed his sword. "Well, I should probably kill you now."

"Wha-what? Techno,  _ please! _ " Wilbur backed up, hitting the wall with a  _ thud. _

"Not  _ actually, _ Will." He hissed. "They're expecting me to kill you, remember?"

"You could have said that."

"I wanted to scare you a bit."

"Bastard."

"It's deserved. Now..." Techno reached down, moving the carpet and pulling on a handle. "Get in. Follow the path, and wait at the end. I'll come to get you, then we can find Tommy."

"You promise?"

"I swear it."

Goddamnit.

He was supposed to leave him alone.   
Stupid bastard, coming to a place like this.

He’s so… clean. Refined. 

Techno glances at his hands and almost winces. His nails are dirty underneath, lengths jagged and unkempt.

He allows himself to remember, for just a moment. Remember bottles of nail polish, stinking up the house. Laughing too loud to care about the fumes.

Bright pink, to match his hair.

They’re brown now- still matches.

He barks a laugh at that before pinching himself.

Serious.

Tommy is missing. 

His brother is c-

Fuck.

_ Fuck. _

Five minutes with Wilbur, and he slips back into bad habits. 

_ ‘I’m an orphan, family’s dead.’ _ His backstory, repeated a million times, rings in his mind once again.

Better make it official.

“Hey boss, who was that guy? Did you take care of him?”   
He bares his teeth in what could be mistaken for a smile.    
“‘Course I did.”   
“And you’ve really never seen him before? He seemed pretty confident.”   
He hefts the blade, shining with fresh blood.

“Eh, even if he was, why should I care? He’s long gone now- no use in dwellin’ on it.”

“To being an orphan.”   
“Cheers to that.”   
As they slam down their glasses, he can’t help but notice how the low light makes these drinks look like blood.


End file.
